


The Side Effects of Coffee

by wowza7



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee, Fluff, I'm sorry if its terrible, Long Long Story, M/M, Please Forgive me, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowza7/pseuds/wowza7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i actually hate this fml</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Whole Latte Love

Josh wasn't a huge coffee fan. He preferred Red Bull for a burst of energy, but when he saw the cute little café labeled "Aroma" whilst driving to work, he had to stop. As he parked in the lot and walked in, an earthy and comforting scent surrounded him. The shop was warm, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. Dark wood tables and chairs were scattered around, the occasional person sipping their drink seated in the furniture. Josh made his way to the counter and studied the menu, before deciding on a plain vanilla latte.  
The staff at the counter patiently waited and smiled at him. She was very pretty, with gorgeous blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Ready to order?" she said. Josh nodded and smiled back, placing his order and paying. "Right away, sir!" the girl responded. Josh walked over to the service area and waited until a steaming cup was handed to him.  
He was early for work, so he didn't feel the need to rush. He sat at an empty table and sipped the deliciously well brewed coffee while browsing through Instagram. After about 10 minutes or so, he tossed his cup in the trash and left the shop.  
He couldn't wait to return the next day.

...

The next morning, Josh got up early again to have enough time to visit the café. He would hate to be late and disappoint his co-workers, especially Debby, who also happened to be one of his best friends. Today was an important day at Apollo Music Store, but to Josh, every day was an important day. After tossing on his favorite black tank and skinny jeans, he grabbed his snapback and a muffin and headed out the door.  
Once he arrived at Aroma, the same delicious smell wafted his way. He smiled happily and walked to the counter. He was slightly disappointed to see the girl from yesterday wasn't there, but instead a thin, tan, brown haired man smiled at him. Apparently everyone at this place had amazing smiles. "Vanilla latte please," Josh said, politely returning the grin and handing over his money. The man nodded and said, "It will be a couple minutes." Josh nearly fell over at how tiny the man's voice was, considering he had tattoos and all. He waited once again by the service area and sat in the same seat as the day before. The latte tasted the same, if not better. A sigh of content slipped out of Josh's mouth. 

...

Josh had never consumed so much coffee in the space of a week.  
It wasn't his fault that the baristas at Aroma were magical and made the best drinks in the world. And no, he doesn't have an addiction. Or so he claims to Debby when she sees him walk in with a cup for the third time. (He started running late again, so he couldn't sit in the shop any more.)  
"You must take me to this magical wonderland of caffeine," Debby says, smiling.  
"It truly is! I promise. Maybe we can go after work?" he asks hopefully. She shakes her head exasperatedly.  
"Fine, but if you can't sleep tonight don't blame me," she says. Josh beams. 

...

Josh nearly drags Debby through the door and towards the counter. "It smells so good!" Debby whispers. Josh nods.  
Today, the blonde girl, who Josh has learned is named Jenna, is serving at the counter. Josh can see the other guy, Tyler, working around behind her. "I'll take a vanilla latte, please," Josh says. Jenna laughs.  
"The usual then?"  
Josh grins. "Why of course! Deb, what do you want? I'll buy," he says, winking at her. Debby rolls her eyes.  
"I'll take a cappuccino," she says. Jenna nods and Josh pays.  
A few minutes later, the two are sipping their drinks at a table tucked into the corner and chatting happily. 

...

The next day at work, Debby admits defeat. "Ok, ok, fine. Their coffee is made of a magical wizard substance that I don't understand. How do they make it so good?"  
"I know right!" Josh exclaims. "It's like, not even legal!"  
"And their entire staff is beautiful!" Debby groans. Josh nods in agreement. A moment of silence passes.  
"So... wanna go again?" Debby asks.

...

A routine between Debby and Josh developed. Josh would buy coffee for them in the morning, and Debby would buy in the evening. It was rather ridiculous how much coffee they consumed in the following days. Eventually, they would arrive after work and already two steaming cups would be waiting and Tyler and Jenna would both wave at them.  
One Friday night, Debby and Josh were sitting in their corner spot and tiredly recounting the week when Jenna came around. "Can I have a seat? My shift just got off and I have to wait for Ty," she said. Debby nodded enthusiastically and the Jenna sat next to her.  
Somehow, the topic of parties came up. "Me and Josh were invited to a party tonight. We weren't going to go but if you want to come with we will!" Debby says, slightly nervously.  
Jenna nods. "Sure, why not? It's not like we have much better to do than sit around and watch TV," she said. "Let me go ask Ty."  
Once Jenna is far away, Josh turns straight to Debby. "You just threw me in there. I hate parties," he complains, groaning. Debby just smacks his arm in response before Jenna returns with Tyler.  
"Let's do it!" Jenna says, grinning.  
"Ok, we can pick you guys up if you want. Swap phone numbers?" Debby asks. Once the plans are all coordinated, Josh heads home to get ready. And maybe to have a red bull.


	2. A Hitch

_On our way!-_ flashes across Josh's phone screen. He groans. That means he has to get up.

The red bull hasn't quite kicked in yet.

He hopes that it does soon.

 

Groaning once more, he tumbles out of bed and crawls to his closet.  _Pathetic_ , he thinks. Once inside, he grabs the nearest black skinny jeans and black tank top. After deciding to dress to his mood, he throws on a pair of chunky black boots for good measure. He runs a hand through his hair and dives back onto the bed, only to hear a "ding" from his phone.  _Josh get out here-_ Debby.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh ugh ugh," Josh says articulately, once more rolling out of bed and grabbing his phone and keys. 

He finds a black SUV waiting outside his apartment building and sees Debby waving frantically at him. He rolls his eyes and walks up to her. "Get in the car and get in fast," she threatens. Josh quickly slides into the back next to Tyler who apparently was kicked out of the front by Jenna. 

"Josh! How nice of you to get out of bed for us!" Debby says. Josh wants to ninja-roll out of the car. "You look very sleepy. Please tell me you had some Red Bull," Debby says, turning to look at him. Josh nods.

"It hasn't quite started yet," he mumbles. Debby rolls her eyes and smacks him lightly. "Um, rude?" Josh says, rubbing his cheek.\

"Are you awake yet?" she asks. 

"I honestly don't know why I am friends with you," he says. Tyler and Jenna laugh as Debby turns red. 

 

...

 

A few minutes later, Jenna swings the car around to park behind a long line of other vehicles. "Looks packed," Debby says, scanning for the house. Jenna nods.

"Jack knows how to bring in a crowd," Josh says knowingly. They all scramble out of the car and Debby leads them to the massive mansion like house. 

"Daaaaaaang," Tyler mumbles. The group walks up to the front door and Debby rings the doorbell, then bangs on the door aggressively. It swings open and a skinny man with bleached blonde hair smirks at them. 

"Deb! Josh! My god, its been a while!" The man opens his arms wide for a hug, and both oblige. "Who are your friends here?"

"This is Jenna, and that's Tyler," Debby motions to them. "Tyler, Jenna, meet Jack." Jack winks at them and waves them inside.

"Alcohol down the hall, music upstairs, bathrooms everywhere. You know what to do!" And with that, Jack leaves them in a huge foyer. 

"Tyler, stick with Josh. Me and Deb are gonna go wander around," Jenna says, tugging on Debby's arm and disappearing into the crowd.

"Wanna get a drink?" Josh asks. Tyler nods, still a little in shock at the scale of the place. They walk down the hall like Jack said and enter a large room. A table with a huge variety of alcohol was laid out, with people milling around and taking their pick. Tyler grabbed a couple beers and handed one to Josh. 

Josh hardly ever drank, but he decided that tonight he'd give it a try. He almost chugged half the can and found Tyler staring at him. 

"Uh, I don't drink that often," Josh mutters. Tyler grins and nods. 

"Me neither," he says, proceeding to chug his drink too. Josh's mouth stretches wide. 

 

...

 

Nearly an hour later, both Josh and Tyler were completely wasted. They'd finally made their way upstairs and started dancing. Somehow they'd been separated but eventually they bumped into each other. Tyler smiles radiantly at Josh, who smirks back. "Would you care to dance?" Josh holds his hand out mockingly. Tyler grabs his hand and pulls Josh towards him.

"Sure thing," Tyler says. He starts swiveling his hips and flailing his arms to the music and Josh joins him, laughing. Tyler latches his arms onto Josh's shoulders and pulls him closer. Josh's breath hitches slightly as they continue to dance. After 5 minutes, Josh is flushed and sweaty, and by the looks of it, so is Tyler.

"I need a drink, wanna come with?" Josh yells over the noise. Tyler nods and slides his hands off of Josh. They walk slowly and slightly crooked out of the room and make their way down the grand staircase.

After downing another beer, both are tired. "Let's find a quiet room and rest a little," Tyler suggests. Josh agrees and they eventually wander into a calmer bedroom. Tyler flops dramatically on the bed. "Dancing is haaaarddddd," he groans, face in the sheets. Josh chuckles.

"No kidding. But if I do say so myself, we both have good moves," Josh says, waggling his eyebrows. Tyler rolls his eyes.

"I'm better," he says.

"Um, definitely not," Josh retorts. Tyler throws a pillow at Josh's head and frowns when he misses.

"I'm better," Josh says again. Tyler groans, then giggles. "What?" Josh asks.

"You're just so cute," Tyler says, filter gone due to the alcohol. Josh blushes.

"You're cuter," he whispers. Tyler doesn't seem to hear because he's asleep. Josh gets up and lays next to him, listening to his steady breathing before drifting off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually hate this fml


	3. Semi-Awkward Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its getting hot in here  
> so take off all your clothes  
> im just kidding consent kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to write more from Tyler's POV   
> variety is the spice of life?

_Thump._

Something soft hits the side of Tyler's head. Instead of reacting, he continues to lay, seemingly lifeless, on the bed. 

_Thump._

"Stop, 'm sleeping," he mutters. 

_Thump._

Tyler groans. One eye opens slowly, followed by the next. The room is dim, and its dark outside, so it's only been a few minutes right? Right?!

Jenna is standing with a pillow in her hands next to the bed. "Get up, boys. It's 3 am." Tyler darts upright.

"3 am!" he says weakly. "Oh god. Has everyone else left? Are we invading? Josh, get up," he shoves the lump next to him lightly. A hand lifts from under the covers and swats him away. 

"No, 5 more minutes, ma," Josh grumbles. Tyler giggles. Josh opens his eyes. "You're not my ma!" he says, confused. His face twists into a pout, which only makes Tyler laugh harder. 

"Debby is waiting outside in the car. It's 3 am Josh, we have to go," Jenna says. Josh groans some more. 

"Fine." Josh pouts and stands up. Tyler joins him and they quickly walk out to the car. 

As they climb in, Debby laughs. "Did you boys have a little too much fun?" Tyler is sure they look gross. Or at least he does. He quickly runs a hand through his fluffy mess of bedhead. Turning to ask Josh if he wants to stay the night with him, Tyler finds that Josh is already staring at him. Josh blinks slowly and swallows. Tyler laughs. 

"Josh, maybe you should just stay the night with me. I'm afraid you'll fall asleep in the car and Debby won't be able to get your unconscious body out," Tyler says, grinning. Josh nods slowly, then returns with a soft smile of his own. Damn him for being so adorable.

A few minutes later, Tyler is first to get out. "See ya girls," Josh says, giggling and stumbling out of the car. 

"For God's sake, Tyler, please take care of him," Debby says, rolling her eyes. Tyler just laughs and nods. Everything is funny for some reason. Is he still drunk? Josh certainly is. 

Once they reach the apartment building, they head over to the elevator. Or rather, Josh hobbles over. Once inside, a semi-awkward silence ensues. Suddenly, Josh giggles. And then he doesn't stop, getting louder and louder, until Tyler snorts and starts giggling with him. They continue until the doors open, where they gasp for breath. 

"Shh, people are sleeping Ty," Josh slurs. He bursts into another fit and Tyler can feel his laughter coming. He quickly unlocks his door and shoves Josh inside before they both explode with laughter. When Josh trips and falls onto a sofa, he stops abruptly. Still smiling, he watches as Tyler tries to reign in his laughing. When Tyler finally stops, Josh is still staring at him, grinning.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Tyler asks. Josh just shakes his head.

"You're really pretty, did you know that?" Josh says. Tyler's eyes widen slightly, and a warm flush fills his face. Josh stands up, still staring at Tyler. He steps closer, and now Tyler can feel Josh's breath on his face. His heart beats fast and he gulps nervously. Josh slowly brings a hand to Tyler's cheek. He strokes it gently. "Especially when you blush." Josh looks as though he wants to lean closer, but his heavy eyelids droop to a close. 

"'M tired Ty. Where should I sleep?" Josh mutters, taking a step back. Tyler's heart is still kicking it's way out of his chest, his mouth dry.

"Uh, you can, uh, sleep on my bed, uh, unless you wanna stay on the couch," Tyler says, licking his dry lips. Josh's slow eyes flicker towards his lips as he sways unsteadily. 

"Mmm, bed," is all Josh can say. Tyler nods and walks to his bedroom, Josh following like a puppy. His room is a mess, so Tyler lazily kicks aside some clothes and starts to say that Josh can brush his teeth if he wants before seeing Josh pulling off his pants under the covers. 

"Nevermind," Tyler grumbles slightly. He slides his pants and t-shirt off and lays next to Josh, somewhat uncomfortably. A few moments later, Josh presses his warm body onto Tyler, and wow, Josh has some nice abs. Josh smells like alcohol and sweat, but also a little bit like cologne and fresh laundry. A firm but soft arm loops its way over Tyler's bare stomach and Josh breathes lightly on Tyler's chest. If he wasn't so drunk now, Tyler would probably be overjoyed. But he's so tired that he just smiles and drifts into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's getting gayer o no


	4. Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing sum people as well as 
> 
> you guessed it
> 
> a little smoochy poochy

A loud shattering noise awakes Tyler suddenly. He opens his eyes rapidly and finds Josh wrapped around him like a koala. He smiles for a second before his inevitable hangover kicks in. He raises a hand to shield his eyes from the light flooding in the window and massages his temples, head aching. Josh stirs a little before slowly opening his eyes and smiling gently when he sees Tyler. 

"Did you hear that noise?" Tyler asks. Josh nods. 

"Sounded like it was from next door," Josh says. Tyler frowns.

"No one lives next door." Josh shrugs. 

"Let's check." The boys untangle and Tyler sighs a little from the loss of contact. He pulls on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, then offers an outfit for Josh. 

"Thanks, I didn't feel much like wearing my alcohol soaked pants," Josh says, laughing. "You got any Tylenol?" Tyler nods.

After they down a couple pills, they head out into the hall and knock on the nearest room's door. After a few seconds, it swings open and reveals a baby-faced man, looking very flushed. "Uh, we just wanted to make sure everything was ok here," Tyler says. The man gulps. 

"Yeah, while I was moving in and carrying my stuff in, some guy who works here came up behind me to help and I jumped. Dropped a vase, its no big deal," the man says, twitching slightly. "I'm Ryan, by the way." 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tyler, and this is my, uh, friend Josh," Tyler says. Ryan nods, fidgeting. "Can we help you with anything?" Josh asks. 

"No, really, I'm fi-"

A loud voice interrupts Ryan. "Get back here, Ry! Who are you talking to?" A man appears by Ryan's side. He's about the same height as Tyler, with a big grin and flat, dark hair. "Hey, are you neighbors?" Tyler introduces himself and Josh. 

"Are you the worker who scared Ryan?" he asks. The man laughs.

"That would be me. My name is Brendon, by the way." 

"Nice to meet you. Well if you don't need any help, I'm hungry, and I've got some waffles screaming my name next door," Tyler says. Brendon and Ryan laugh.

Once they get inside Tyler's apartment, he busies himself with popping a few Eggos in the toaster. "Josh, could you get the syrup out. It's in that cabinet." Tyler points vaguely at a cupboard. Josh obliges, setting the syrup on the counter. Tyler reaches up to grab some plates before a pair of arms snake around his waist. Tyler startles slightly, before grabbing what he needs and setting it down. He turns himself in Josh's arms so they are face to face. Tyler loosely rests his hands on Josh's shoulders, pulling them a slight step closer. He stares, embarrassed, at the floor, unable to meet Josh's prying eyes. Slowly, he does look up at Josh, and he gulps when he sees a glint of fondness in Josh's eyes. Josh takes a small step forward, and now they are forehead to forehead. Tyler wants to rip his heart out as it speeds at an unhealthy rate. Josh's lips are a mere inch away, and Tyler so wishes to close the gap and see how Josh's lips feel.

_SNAP._

The toaster pops. Tyler jumps away a little. Josh smiles at him, and pulls him back. "Can I kiss you?" he murmurs. WHAT. Tyler's heart yammers frantically. He nods, and then Josh is pressing his soft, warm lips to his, and oh man, it's so good. Josh smiles into the kiss, before pulling back to rest his forehead against Tyler's. "Good?" Josh breathes. 

"Amazing," Tyler mumbles. Josh gives him the biggest smile he's ever seen and Tyler feels so very enamored. 

"Waffles?" Tyler says, smiling a real smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a couple chapters finished and edited so be ready for a couple more in the next few weeks


	5. Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute fall fun

A cool gust of wind blew Josh's fading hair awry. He smiled at the sensation and pulled open the door. Warm air and the hearty smell of coffee ushered him into the shop. Still grinning, he waves at Tyler from across the room. Tyler beams back at him and continues brewing a customer's cup, rather excitedly.

"Josh! Hiya. Debby here?" Jenna asks once Josh reaches the cashier station.

"No, she's been feeling kind of sick and doesn't want to infect anyone," Josh replies.

Jenna sighs. "Well, what can I get ya?" she asks. Josh places an order for a vanilla latte, then turns to wait for Tyler to finish making his drink. Josh watches him as he works his magic, smiling when Tyler focuses on making a pretty design in the foam just for him.

"Here you go," Tyler says, smiling. 

"Why thank you," Josh says, pretending to bow. Tyler giggles a little, a beautiful high pitched twinkle. "When is your shift over?" Josh asks.

"Give me 15 minutes," Tyler says. Josh grins and turns to find his seat. Once again, his latte is perfectly made. A strong brew paired with just a touch of sweetness. Exactly how Josh likes it. 

15 minutes pass of Josh drinking his coffee, twitching anxiously, and staring at his phone. He's just finished draining the last of his coffee when a hand reaches to grab his cup from behind. "Hey!" Josh says, turning to see Tyler laughing at him. 

"Your addiction to coffee is worrying me. Seriously, at this rate you'll be dead by age 50!" Tyler says. Josh grumbles and stands up.

"Are you just going to lecture me or are you going to go on a date with me?" Josh asks. Tyler laughs again, sliding his free hand into Josh's.

"Hmm... tough choice, but I guess I'll go with you," Tyler says. Josh grins happily and tugs Tyler to his car.

 

...

 

"Will you at least tell me where we are going?" Tyler asks.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Ugh..."

Josh glances over at Tyler to see the boy rolling his eyes and pouting. He smiles at that.

"Well how far away are we?" Tyler continues.

"10, maybe 15 minutes," Josh replies. Tyler keeps pouting.

The time passes quickly as they listen to music and jam out. When they near their destination, Josh tells Tyler to close his eyes. Tyler does as he's told, although rather begrudgingly. 

Josh climbs out and helps Tyler get out, then guides him towards a giant cornfield. Once they reach Josh's destination, he tells Tyler to open his eyes. A gasp escapes Tyler's mouth.

"PUMPKIN PATCH!" the boy yells excitedly. Josh grins. It was exactly the response he wanted.

Next to the giant corn field was large garden full of pumpkins and squashes. People milled around, selecting what they wanted. A wooden shed claimed to be selling hot apple cider and kettle corn. Tickets for a corn maze were being passed out at its entrance. Josh smiled happily. This was one of the best parts of fall. He glanced over at Tyler, who was beaming around at everything. He looked beautiful.

Tyler grabbed Josh's hand aggressively and dragged him to the corn maze. "We are so getting out of this thing!" he shrieked excitedly. 

 

... 

 

About 30 long minutes later, they finally reached the end of the maze. A golf cart was waiting to quickly drive them back to the patch. "We are geniuses," claims Tyler, looking very satisfied with himself. Josh laughs and agrees. 

At the patch, Tyler insists on picking pumpkins for each other. Josh picks a cute, round, vivid orange pumpkin about the size of his head. Tyler picks a massive orange Goliath of a pumpkin for Josh. They drag their pumpkins to the car and haul them in. 

"Can we get some food and drink before we go?" Tyler pleads. Josh nods.

Once they have bought a huge bag of kettle corn and two large cups of cider, they return to the car to eat. Tyler takes the first sip of his cider and sighs contentedly. "Mmm, delicious."

The kettle corn is perfectly balanced between salty and sweet, and Josh savors every bite. He drinks from the deliciously spiced cider and agrees that this was the perfect first date.  _Nice job, me_ , he thinks. 

"This was a perfect first date, Josh," Tyler says, smiling fondly at him.  _It's like he read my mind,_ Josh thinks. 

"I agree. Let's make this a tradition to do this every year, ok?" Josh says. Tyler nods heavily.  _I love you_ , Josh almost says. Too soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOgizE severely for the delay, school started and I'm v stressed so give me some time to publish my chapters kk thanks bruh


End file.
